


Just for Tonight

by My_Secret_NSFW_Account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Episode: s02e12 The Serpent's Pass, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Menstrual Sex, Multi, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Peeping, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Secret_NSFW_Account/pseuds/My_Secret_NSFW_Account
Summary: So much Trans Zuko and Bottom Zuko. Let's mix it up, shall we?
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Just for Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So much Trans Zuko and Bottom Zuko. Let's mix it up, shall we?

The smell of food hung heavy in the air. Zuko supposed that should have been expected with how small the ferry really was. He was focusing on feeding himself when his partner in crime, Jet, came to sit down with him.

"From what I hear, people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se." He said, picking up a bowl. "I can't wait to set my eyes on that wall." Zuko only hummed as a response. Uncle wasn't around to continue the conversation for him, and it felt wrong to just ignore the guy he just spent a night running around with. 

Jet took a sip from the bowl, rearing up to go off on a rant or to quote an anecdote about one of his great adventures when he suddenly winced. He got up without a word and left, leaving Zuko to watch as he silently walked away.

Zuko wouldn't call himself paranoid but in a situation like this he was definitely more on guard than usual, and Jet was acting fairly suspicious. Suspicious enough for him to feel the need to follow the so called Freedom Fighter.

He hadn't gone far, just to a storage closet that Zuko could have sworn was locked a few hours prior. He leaned in towards the door and listened in. He could just faintly make out heavy breathing. Sadly, he failed to realize that and unlocked door would be rather prone to opening if pressure was applied. It opened a sliver, but luckily didn't make a sound. He planned on walking away, after all Uncle was probably waiting for him, but the tiny urge to see just what Jet was doing was surprisingly strong. 

"Just for a moment." He thought to himself, leaning in to watch through the opening. He was met with Jet's back. He was busy taking off his armour, which seemed like a really stupid move in Zuko's opinion. Jet didn't stop there though. Soon he was pulling of his robe and undoing the ties on his undershirt. Zuko held his breath as tan skin was revealed. There were two leather straps obstructing what felt like miles and miles of bare skin and they seemed to be connected to a chest plate. Jet reached back and undid both, very carefully but in a way that Zuko could tell he did it on a fairly regular basis. Sure enough, it was a chest plate that Jet had in his hands.

The sigh that slipped from Jet's lips was audible even from where Zuko was standing. Zuko couldn't help but trace the curves of Jet's silhouette with his eyes. He had a surprisingly thin frame, but that wasn't to be confused with a weak one. Every inch of Jet's skin seemed to have lean muscle under it. His eyes fell to the small of Jet's back. He felt the want to plant a small chaste kiss there, then felt the inherent need to forget that he even had that thought. He figured that he really should go get back to where Uncle was, but he hadn't yet learned his lesson about unlocked doors it seemed. He went to go walk away but with the angle he was at and with such unstable footing it only led to him leaning against the door with all his body weight and opening it. He fell into the room.

Jet turned around rapidly, eyes wide and brows furrowed. A small gasp escaped from his throat when he saw at it was none other than Zuko who had fallen through but his attention quickly shifted. Guards were coming as Zuko was less than quiet.

"I'm sorry," Zuko started to stammer out before being yanked into the room, door closing behind him. He was pulled against something he couldn't recognize, head resting against a surprisingly soft pair of objects as Jet slapped a hand over his mouth. That's when he heard it too, the footsteps of guards approaching. He stopped breathing for a few moments. The sound of an argument carried through although it was muffled. After what felt like hours he heard the sound of footsteps walking away. He sighed out in relief before he was flipped around and held out at arm's length.

"What were you doing?" Jet hissed. Zuko was going to respond when something caught his attention. As if against his will, his eyes moved down and widened at what he saw.

Jet's weren't the first breasts he had ever seen, but they certainly were the only ones that captivated him this much. They weren't big like the ones he had seen in a misleading scroll he had, regrettably, purchased and kept in his second year of exile. That wasn't to say that they were small though. They seemed to be the perfect size to make Zuko want to cup them in his hands. His nipples, however, were definitely the largest he had ever seen. His breath quickened at the realization that he wanted to kiss them.

Jet followed where Zuko was looking before realization hit. His face twisted in anger as he shoved Zuko away from him, quickly going to retrieve his discarded clothes. 

"You're absolutely disgusting, Lee!" He spat, looking around in the dark to find his chest plate. "And to think I wanted you to join the Freedom Fighters!" Zuko felt his cheeks flush with shame. Even as a fugitive he continued to be a disappointment. Jet had started to buckle up the chest plate when he let out a strangled sound and all but collapsed to his knees. Zuko quickly rushed to his aide, but his efforts to help him up were swatted away.

"I didn't mean to." He huffed, as if that would make it any better.

"Really? Because it sure looked like you meant to stare at my..." He trailed off, a sad look coming to his face. "It sure looked like you meant to." He finished, attempting to have as much bark as he had before but not quite getting there.

"I didn't know." Zuko muttered shamefully. Jet turned to glare at him. He looked hurt in a way that Zuko didn't even think was possible. He looked down. Jet sighed.

"I'll believe you, but if you pull this again I will go for the throat." He said. Zuko wasn't aware that it was possible to be this relieved but he sure knew now. Jet looked down and said something that completely stripped away that relief. "We'll definitely want to take care of that." He said, gesturing to inbetween Zuko's legs. Zuko looked down as well, and saw that he was hard.

Zuko knew what it was like to be hard, he wasn't that clueless. Three years at sea and surprisingly thin walls assured that he knew about every aspect of intimacy that he probably shouldn't. He also knew that he wasn't hard just a few moments ago. He covered his eyes, throwing his head back as he apologized.

"Hey, hey. It's fine, I get it." Jet assured. He backed Zuko up until he was seated on a wooden crate. Jet dropped to his knees and pushed aside Zuko's robes. His hands rested on Zuko's still clothed cock. Zuko let out a small moan as it twitched. Jet pulled it out of his pants and started pumping his hand around it.

"W-Wait." Zuko said, pushing Jet's hands away. "I don't want to make our relationship complicated." Jet smiled softly at that.

"It's already fucked up, so we might as well go all the way." He replied. Before Zuko could argue, Jet's lips were wrapped around his dick. As if by instinct Zuko grabbed a handful of Jet's hair and pulled. Jet hummed, only stimulating Zuko even more. Zuko was aware that a blow job would probably feel different than jacking himself off but he wasn't prepared for just how different. He moaned loudly as Jet took his entire cock, face buried in his recently grown pubic hair. Being on the run didn't exactly give Zuko a lot of time to shave down there.

He started to thrust into Jet's mouth. He didn't even try to start out softly. Jet gagged but didn't pull off. Instead he placed his hands on Zuko's hips and started bobbing his head along with the thrusts. That had him seeing stars.

"Jet!" He moaned, feeling his body start to heat up. His thrusts were starting to get sloppy. Jet stopped bobbing his head, instead choosing to hollow out his cheeks and suck as hard as he could. That had Zuko unraveling in a matter of seconds. He let out the longest moan he had ever in his entire life as he came down Jet's throat. Jet sucked for a little while longer before popping off, swallowing Zuko's release down before planting a kiss on the tip.

"That better?" He asked, not commenting on how short Zuko had lasted. Zuko nodded before looking down at Jet. Jet, in the nicest way possible, looked absolutely wrecked. His lips were shiny and a little swollen from being stretched out. His eyes were lidded, pupils blown wide from lust. His cheeks were dusted in a red color and his hair was even messer than before. Zuko really regretted looking at Jet now, as his cock was starting to twitch again.

"Holy shit, Lee. You can get it up that fast?" He chuckled, watching as Zuko became just as hard again. Zuko's breathing sped up as he began to lose himself to desire and lust. 

"What did you mean about going all the way?" He muttered before sliding off the crate and burying his face in Jet's breasts. Jet shifted a bit as Zuko's hands trailed along the curves of his back, tracing the muscle and scars. He was a Fire Bender, so he was used to things being hot, but Jet's warmth was something entirely different.

Jet's breath hitched as Zuko started to kiss at his jawline. He had to physically make Jet lean down so he could catch his lips. He could taste himself on Jet's tongue and although it was rather bitter he found himself even more turned on by it. He slowly moved down Jet's neck with his lips until he found one of Jet's nipples. He soon started to suck on it like a baby would to it's mother as one of his hands went to hold the other. He was right in his guess that they would fit perfectly in his hands. Jet was letting out breathy moans the entire time.

He trailed his kisses down lower and lower until he was tugging at Jet's pants with his teeth, hands cupping Jet's ass.

"I'm, ah, on my; You just really shouldn't do that, it won't feel good." He said, voice trembling a bit. Zuko quickly pinned Jet down to the floor, arms at either side of his head.

"Please." He muttered out, cock throbbing painfully in his pants. Jet looked at him, already thoroughly fucked yet wanting more too.

"Okay, but take off your clothes. I'm not gonna be the only naked one here." He commanded. Zuko felt a shiver run down his spine as he sat up and started disrobing as fast as he could. At the same time, Jet undid his hip guards and pulled off his pants. He kicked off his shoes and hooked his fingers under his underwear.

"Wait, no, I want to do that." Zuko said, shucking off the last of his clothes. Jet moved his hands away and waited for Zuko.

Zuko was drinking in the sight of Jet. If he thought he was looking at miles of skin before he was looking at yards of it now. He slid his thumbs underneath Jet's undergarments and promptly pulled them off. Along with them went a folded up strip of cotton that was clearly collecting blood.

His breath quickened as he looked down at Jet. He wanted nothing more than to kiss every part of him, but if the way Jet's hips were moving indicated anything it was that Jet was just as needy as he was right now. Zuko stuck his fingers into his mouth, coating them in as much saliva as possible before pulling them out and fingering Jet's entrance. Jet let out a soft gasp, chest rising and falling shakily. He slowly slid one finger in, moving it around inside Jet. Jet let out a moan as he tried to grab on to anything. It turned out that the closest thing he could grab was Zuko's forearms. Zuko pulled his finger out, barely noticing the blood on it as he stuck two back in. He waited a little bit for Jet to get used to the sensation before scissoring him.

Jet's body was twitching, his face red and hot. Zuko relished in the little desperate noises that Jet made. Once he decided that Jet was stretched out enough he started feeling around just because he could. When his fingers brushed against a certain spot, Jet practically screamed and had to cover his mouth. 

As if having a switch flipped, Zuko pulled his fingers out and wiped them off on the nearest cloth item he could find. He lifted Jet's legs, angling himself as best he could in his daze, and thrusted in. Jet's entire body shook as he bit down on his lip, only partially muffling his moan. Zuko loved it. He leaned down on to his forearms so he could kiss Jet. Jet complied, wrapping his arms around Zuko's neck.

With every roll of Zuko's hips Jet was sent into a moaning fit and Agni, was it intoxicating. Jet was so fucking warm it was almost unreal how good he felt. Zuko wanted nothing more than to make Jet scream. He kissed Jet everywhere his mouth could reach, leaving hickeys all over Jet's neck. He could feel that familiar heat rising up in his abdomen again, and from the looks of it so could Jet. He moved one of his hands and started fingering Jet's clit. It sent him overboard and fuck, was Jet absolutely stunning in this moment. He tightened around Zuko and that was what he needed to climax. Zuko, in a singular moment of thought, pulled out of Jet before they came together. White streaked Jet's body as he twitched and shook. Finally, he went limp, panting heavily. Zuko rolled off to Jet's side, panting just as hard.

"After that, you better join the Freedom Fighters." Jet mumbled once he regained his breath. Zuko cracked a smile, wrapping his arms around Jet and pulling him close.

"I will." He said breathlessly, placing a soft kiss on Jet's cheek. "I wll."


End file.
